falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaptainCain
The two rules I hold about my talk page 1. If you hate on America, my homeland I kill You! seditious libel is strictly forbidden! 2. You breath the word SWAG or YOLO and I cut your balls off with a rusty pair of scissors, Thanks! I'm being sarcastic, if you didn't catch that 3. Please sign your fucking names when you post a message, thank you - The Management -CaptainCain: "They hit me with a truck" (talk) 23:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) General Discussion I invite you to read the rules. You can find them here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Well Cain, The Wastes (link on the main page of this wiki) is very good for RP's, but I'm afraid you can't have a character of Encalve or Brotherhood orgin. Its due to alot of factors really, but The Wastes plays with alot more realisem, where a dude in Power Armor or a Super Mutant is quite simply your worst nightmare. Entire parties can be wiped out by a single one. The Enclave is pretty much nonexistant in the setting, because the South had no Vaults or really anything of value. (I know the offical cannon subverts this, but hey, the rulz are the rulz) The reason for this is self explanitory, the admins and mods of The Wastes dont want any munchkin power gamers starting off with Brotherhood training, a laser cannon, and power armor. It breaks the game, and ruins alot of peoples fun. However, a firend of mine did make a character whose past is heavily influenced by the Enclave, and its not out of the question that your character could be the child of a deserter or a burnt out old Enclave soldier. That is completely reasonable. (Just dont start with your pappies suit of power armor or your dear old dad's plasma rifle)T42 (talk) 02:24, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I regret to inform you that I had to delete the Florida Brotherhood page. It was built on a number of rules violations that were integral to its content, and was thus beyond fixing. I'm still reviewing your other content.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:25, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Thats too bad I'll get Devil's Brigade up to standards soon CaptainCain (talk) 01:47, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Its were people write fanficitons about the giant mech film Pacific Rim, its fun and all but the main admin is a snot nosed kid who dosent discipline the fanon at all. I mean they got crap like guest stars apprences from godzilla and voltron... its pretty bad.--T42 (talk) 04:00, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Where the flying fuck is everyone, goddamnit if I have to find another wiki, i'm gonna be so pissed CaptainCain (talk) 16:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Thought I'd let ya'll know I'm off on a quick trip over the weekend so no posts from me, I can already hear OP sighing with relief. CaptainCain (talk) 11:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday to myself. CaptainCain (talk) 11:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) 1,000 edits baby whoooooo!!!! CaptainCain (talk) 14:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm off on a week long vacation so don't expect activity from me. CaptainCain (talk) 11:40, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna be gone over the weekend. CaptainCain (talk) 14:59, August 2, 2014 (UTC) 2,000 edits! hell yeah! CaptainCain (talk) 11:27, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Damn this wiki has slowed down with the start of the school year. CaptainCain (talk) 18:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving to you true Americans out there. CaptainCain (talk) 23:30, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Fallout Fanon! CaptainCain (talk) 20:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year motherfuckers. CaptainCain (talk) 06:18, January 1, 2015 (UTC) 3,000 edits! CaptainCain (talk) 23:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Question Right, I have to ask, why do you keep editing Kirkman and Vault 14? I'm curious as to why your editing the pages every so often CarthAntilles (talk) 14:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I've figured out what you been updating, and I'm going to ask you to stop Thank you for adding them to catagories, but Please don't, I will get around to that, you don't need to alter the page and add catagories, thank you. CarthAntilles (talk) 14:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) My apologies all edits from me will cease. CaptainCain (talk) 02:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) T42 I was happy to add the character to be honist, oh and if it is not obvious, the Bloodborne are based off Borderlands Psychos and thus have the same over the top personalities and qoutes. If its cool with you I would like to add a few more.T42 (talk) 04:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hell Yeah! I'm always happy to see more sailors added to the list. CaptainCain (talk) 10:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The Badlanders images are from Brink.T42 (talk) 18:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Fishermen Hope its not a problem, but the group i made for NYC is against the FRL Cheeki Breeki (talk) 05:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Thats fine. CaptainCain (talk) 09:54, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I'll join when the adventure starts, with the plot and all Cheeki Breeki (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Signature You mean the signature? Oh, just go to "My preferences" in the scroll menu of your username (at the top right), and type in the code you want for your sig in "Custom signature". If you need help with the code, feel free to ask. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:06, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Nah what i meant was the authors box on the bottom of the page. CaptainCain (talk) 21:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) OvaltinePatrol Just thought I would mention it since you've done it with every town you've made, you don't have to put "est." in the established line because it's already titled thus. It'd be as if you went into the character infoboxes and put Name: name John Doe.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:14, June 29, 2014 (UTC) This really should've been in the General Discussion part of the page. CaptainCain (talk) 03:19, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just a bit of a sticller with some of those things. CaptainCain (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy to Oblige, thank you! Well thank you for the welcome and the invitation, I'm honored that you wanted me to write on your page which I did. I made a man named Dominique Le Rouge, he's an old Canadian sea-dog who serves as the ship's cook and kind of a mentor to Henry and Angelique since he has more experience than anyone else on the boat. I'd imagine he kind of has that classic Long John Silver pirate speak and he's quite knowledgeable and always full of stories about his adventures from the Artic to the Caribbean. He's a valued respected member of the crew but not much of a fighter, since if he dies then the ship is out a cook and a good man, that's the thing he's really friendly to everyone and while he knows what needs to be done to make a ship run, he isn't big on the discipline that goes on towards newer recruits. I hope you like him and that I didn't put him in too lofty of a position, I just thought the boat could use an old grandfather/mentor/veteran figure and a cook, if you don't like anything about him feel free to edit it out. If you like him I would have no problem making or collaborating on a full page for him if you want, you could get a template going up for crewmen (Just an idea). Once again, thanks for the invitation and to return it, if Mexican banditos are your kind of thing feel free to write one up for my Comancheros page in the notables section. I haven't checked out your rp yet but soon will. Thanks for the welcome back, happy writing! Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) The same goes to you florida born always glad to have another great author contribute to the page! CaptainCain (talk) 19:38, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again, also I saw your bid to OP about a Florida BoS chapter, if you get it approved is there anyway you'd be interested in taking me on to collaborate with you on it? Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Of Course me amigo, btw that character is probably cooler than Ratshank and he was my favorite up to this point, just don't tell T42, so he has a Le Mat eh? Very cool thanks again for the contribution I'll be sure to make that Comanchero. CaptainCain (talk) 19:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and no it's not a LeMat its a .45/410. I don't know if you're into guns in reality (being a Southerner its kind of in the blood for me) but the .45 Colt cartridge and .410 shotgun shell have the same diameter, the only difference is that a .410 is generally 2-3 inches long. But if you make a revolver with a 2-3 inch long cylinder you can fire either .45 or .410. If you look up a Smith and Wesson Governor or a Taurus Judge that's what I'm talking about, I personally one own of them it's a circuit judge which is the regular judge in rifle form. And its pretty cool, cause you can load your cylinder out so that it alternates .45 or .410, buck and ball so to speak. You get two guns in one a shotgun and a rifle/heavy pistol, so he can make long shots when he needs to from ship to ship but if the Constitution is boarded he can load his revolver up with some .410 shot shells and take them suckers out or if he disobeys Henry and joins the boarding party, he has a handheld shotgun with 5-6 shots. I'd imagine .45/.410 revolvers would be valuable weapons on boats for that very reason that you can literally make it a shotgun or a pistol at the choice of the re-load. Sorry for that I'm a bit of a gun nut. Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) That is very interesting, I honestly never knew that. Being from Ohio I'm not to knowlegable with guns, however I'm a staunch defender of the 2nd Amendment! CaptainCain (talk) 20:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Vivaporius It really depends. I've got a lot of stuff going on that I have to deal with, but I'd be happy to hear what you've got planned. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) well I am planning a group called this the screaming eagles, basically mercenaries who modeled themselves after the 101st airborne division. That sound interesting? CaptainCain (talk) 21:33, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Up for an RP? Hey, Walrus was talking with me about starting up a roleplay I made and got a little in before I had to take a rather extended break from TL. It's right here and I got a couple blogs on it. I don't know if you've read some of my Tamaulipas articles but its about the war between a communist militia and a somewhat oppressive monarchy with everyone and his brother jumping in hoping to profit. Of any interest to you? Florida Born 77 (talk) 02:58, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure can't see why not. You still up for mine? CaptainCain (talk) 03:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yep, the Mexican bandito comanchero biker gang concept is more materialized in my mind than the confederates so I'm working on striking while the iron's hot. But after that it's on to my nation state for yours. Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Interesting. I'd love to help, but my RL responsibilities won't allow for it. Sorry. :( Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey CC, i been thinking about the RP, what do you think of us spilling it over to the surronding areas/neighboring one? Because we need florida to do Medina and the other politicians/leaders. Just an idea i had, let me know what you think about it Walrus king (talk) 18:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat ban I was wrong to doubt their power add me on MySpace! (talk) 05:03, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think HM lifted it. CaptainCain (talk) 15:33, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::What happened?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:34, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::FP banned Walrus in chat, than Homosursussus lifted it. CaptainCain (talk) 17:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) re:Invitation Thank you for the invitation! I will likely make one after I'm done with my NC project on this wiki, which may take a while. Until then, good luck with the sailors, Cap'n. CrimsonAssassin-''See you, space cowboys'' 20:50, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you albeit the page has been done for some time! Anyway good luck with your projects and I look forward to you addition. CaptainCain (talk) 20:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Freedom of the Sea Society Hey CC, thank you for the invite to your page. I'm leaving for Canada tomorrow (rowing at Canadian Henley) and won't be back till next Tuesday the 12th. I'm really excited to add a character to the Constitution's crew. Hopefully I'll have something good to add since I'll be spending a week in foreign waters. Thanks again for the invite, I feel so much less detrimental now. Used to be everything on my talk page were reprimands (and I deserved them), but now... not so much. Point is, ---> :) thanks. -Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I look forward to your addition Ninja :) and I'm glad I brought something positive to your talk page. CaptainCain (talk) 23:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Howdy :D Hi there, thanks for leaving me aq message on my wall. I'd like to know more about what I can do around here, because I'm a little unsure how to do things. The Map Hey I realize it's a little bit off in the distance but I just thought I'd throw this at you now for your planning. This image is a map I colored of Tamaulipas to show the major regions. The pink strip in the northwest is our zone for the New Confederacy, Los Bandoleros, Fighting 33rd, and Ciudad Camargo and is pretty much our warzone. Laredo is right across the border from the top municipality (area of the map) which is called Nuevo Laredo, that's where our boys in the New Confederacy are. Los Bandoleros are at the bottom of the pink so that strip is where our guys will be moving around. Also the blue is the free border country where our rp is. And I know I ain't posted but right now I'm trying to flesh out our RP by giving us some new groups and characters to use in it. Thanks, I just wanted to show you this, Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:35, August 3, 2014 (UTC) P.S. The brown westerly part is the highlands of the Sierra Madres and hill country that's where your Federales would be set up as well. The green is the cattle raising area, the purple is a war zone full of battles between raiders and the remnants of the Mexican government, the yellow is the papal states, the orange is Indian and Aztec Country and the red is Ye Olde British Empire Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the map, it'll be a helpful tool. CaptainCain (talk) 22:52, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Grand Union Hey man, I saw your The Damned article. I wasn't planning on doing The Dominion (The area they own) for a while but I can get on it if you're up for it. About The Damned, if they're working for the English they'd be considered a foreign brigade, I had plans to do a unit of American mercs working for them since before you pitched the idea and I was hoping that they would use the Grand Union Flag and be nicknamed "The Yank Brigade". I was wondering if you could incorporate that? I just uploaded the flag. You don't got to but it was just part of my plans and I was hoping you would. The Grand Union Flag would be the one assigned to them by the English for purposes of unit identification on the battlefield. Thanks, Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:35, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm not so clear on what your asking, so you want The damned to be incorporated into this yank brigade right? CaptainCain (talk) 19:38, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Also I'm up for the Dominion if you wish to start it. CaptainCain (talk) 19:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I want the damned to be the Yank Brigade, they only need one foreign auxillary and don't want too many being wary of people who speak English other than them. Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:41, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Tamaulipas War Hey man, I got a question for you so I can plan ahead. The Tamaulipas War I see referenced in a lot of your stuff, what's gonna be the gist of that? I just want to know so I don't got to rewrite stuff later on Darwin or on Los Bandoleros whenever I get around to making them. Thanks. Florida Born 77 (talk) 23:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thats really just a blanket term for the fightin in the region. CaptainCain (talk) 01:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I would appreciate it if you guys started categorizing your images. I have been doing it, but you keep dumping large amounts of images on the wiki without properly tagging them. Check this list. In addition to the basic Images category, we have categories for Flags, Maps, and Photos so use whichever ones make sense.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:00, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey OP sorry about the dumping, honestly I have no idea on how to categorize the images but I'll figure it out. CaptainCain (talk) 18:35, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :It's just like categorizing pages. Go the bottom of this picture's page, find the "Add Categories" button and add the Images template. You may well start typing Images and get an autocomplete prompt. Now repeat this process with all your other uncategorized pictures, you can find them on the page I linked you to previously. Remember to add the additional Photos, Maps, and Flags categories when it is appropriate to do so.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I figured it out OP...CaptainCain (talk) 20:58, August 18, 2014 (UTC) New Confederacy Hey CC, I've been reading some of your pages, along with some of Florida's and they seem to mention a "New Confederacy". I was curious if this page was written yet or what your plans were for it because I had an idea for a faction with a similar name in a similar place. Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:31, August 15, 2014 (UTC) The New Confederacy is FB's game I really only know that they're based in Laredo Texas and carry on the theme of the confederacy and other such shenanigans that go with that. CaptainCain (talk) 02:53, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh OK thanks, I'll message him about that soon then. Thanks for the info CC. Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:04, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome :) CaptainCain (talk) 01:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) User Sandbox Just copy the one off of my user page. I did the same when I saw OP's. I honestly have no clue how to get the thing the way I want it, so you would probably do better asking OP how he did it. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Viva. CaptainCain (talk) 17:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I notice you've been categorizing your pictures, thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Pacifica ref. Sure go ahead! I've got no problem with it. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:10, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Cool! CaptainCain (talk) 18:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I lost track, were you still going to do that thing about the exiled Royaume aristocrat who goes to the northeast? I was thinking of doing a little page for the Royaume's Lost Generation, so I need to know if your plan is still a thing.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Its T, Im back and I think Ill just do the Warhost myself thank ye. The title is pretty self explaintitory, also Hi and i just want you and everyone else to know that Ill be making a comeback to the wiki scene after my long hiatus. Alot has happened and now im just trying to rediscover the old enjoyment I had with fanfiction.T42 (talk) 10:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) sounds good, I'm sorta laying off my work here on account of school and other interests, but thanks for letting me know. CaptainCain (talk) 21:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Being Back Aye, I'll see if I get the time. Been away for awhile now, what with work and all. I'll see if I can't a foothold again. I used to be #2 on the wiki. Ah, memories. Being Back Aye, I'll see if I get the time. Been away for awhile now, what with work and all. I'll see if I can't a foothold again. I used to be #2 on the wiki. Ah, memories. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 11:52, November 9, 2014 (UTC) La Legion Stand in? Hey CC, I was looking over some of your articles, and i noticed that a few mention the legion and (relatively) large wars/battles with them, despite the Legion not having the numbers for them. Bradley's Stand for example mentions: " out in front there was a loud whistle and suddenly hundreds of bodies moved at once. All leaping out of the trenches in front of their positions the People's Legion utilized their favorite tactic, the human wave" even though that would be the majority, if not the entirety of their forces. It also says it happened in 2261, which was 9 years before they declared war upon The Citadel and also 8 years before they existed. The True Patriots are also at war with them starting in 2270, the year the Citadel war started. While it does make sense for them to aid the ranchers, the mention of "the Legion had numbers and the hearts of the people." during the conflict seems somewhat unlikely. While they might have the heart of the people, the numbers might needed sound like a significant detachment of their forces, and the distance between the two group seems like a barrier. It seems unlikely that the legion would be engaged in anything larger than a skirmish with the patriots, unless it was some break-off/ splinter group that headed north, or some other/new faction. Bradley's Stand on the other hand, just needs some other group to add to the legion's numbers, (Maybe Quaker convinces some Commancheros to help?) and the date moved up. Hope this doesn't read smarmy-sounding, just suggesting some ideas for Tamaulipas. add me on MySpace! (talk) 02:06, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Damn I just noticed this, yeah I'll fix the issues. CaptainCain (talk) 20:17, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Mining Camps Hey CC, was reading some stuff for The Saltlands, and i was thinking that it would be worth it for the brits and/or the Papal states to have a camp or two in there. Relatively small mind you, maybe 30 people counting the boss and guards. Since this would involve the PDF thought i better run the idea by you (especially with FB busy) let me know what you think add me on MySpace! (talk) 14:57, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I can't see why that would be an issue, go for it :) CaptainCain (talk) 04:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Tamaulipas I'd be delighted to give it a try, once I find the time and have finished editing and finishing all my current projects. Hey CC, since i have a feeling Florida isn't going to be back for a while, what do you want to do about the RP? If T is back for a while, he could join in and we could have 3 people again, but I really just don't want it to rot unfinished add me on MySpace! (talk) 04:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I think T joining would be great but I honestly wouldn't count on him making any sort of major comeback. I too don't want it to rot but if it has to be just you and me well then so be it. CaptainCain (talk) 20:02, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, CC I checked out that sandbox of yours about the Muties. You can check it here. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 22:52, January 16, 2015 (UTC)' Fallout fanon related stuff I Was suprised when I saw australia on this wiki I've kinda always wanted to make stuff about australia but didn't because there was no real inrest on the FRPW for other nations just inrest in north america Spocklan116 02:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your offer. Might bring some stuff over to show people what I make not sure if Lachlan will conflict with tech rules but I'm guessing they are more focused on fanon chars and faction not canon factions and people apart of that faction, You free to use the chat CC?T42 (talk) 04:09, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Tell me whacu think of my job on Heart of Hell, sorry i kinda axed most of your original shit, hope giving you the next chapter makes up for it. Tell me what you think of it on my talk please.T42 (talk) 09:30, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Well if you insist, i dont want to feel like im stealing a colab from ya. Btw in chat right now.T42 (talk) 18:40, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Am I? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:25, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, i was wondering if you could tell me what you think about the Imperial Realm so far. I know there isnt much there, but i wanted to see what you think before i write a bunch, being a co-lab and all. add me on MySpace! (talk) 18:56, January 11, 2015 (UTC) P.S. i'm gonna put up a section for those mercs/rafter volunteers on the PDF talk page. Colons I was hoping you would eventually pick this up by example, but it hasn't been the case so I'll just break it down. :The first response uses one colon. ::The second response uses two colons. :::So on and so on. ::::You don't need to do this perpetually. A few responses down, you should probably reset to no colons. Then the process starts over. :The point is to offset messages left by different people, so they don't all run together. It's like indenting a paragraph. ::If you use the same number of colons as the last response, that effect is spoiled. ::See what I mean? It just runs together and it can be difficult to see different responses at a glance. ::It defeats the entire purpose of using the colons in this fashion. I hope this tutorial has been helpful.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you OP and I'll refrain from making any sort of asinine formatting mistakes in the future. CaptainCain (talk) 15:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) JNA I just noticed that Jean-Napoleon Arceneaux ia still missing a good third of his life, and florida is still gone. He really will go unfinished. add me on MySpace! (talk) 05:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Dominion Expansion Hey CC, when did the brits start pushing into the Saltlands for realzies? I have to work in the anti-brit group(s) for the League. add me on MySpace! (talk) 19:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Cool, i have the ones that fight the brits as a diffrent gang altogether at first, and some nomadic Lipan. add me on MySpace! (talk) 20:32, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Nooo CC come back to chat I have war stories to tell you!T42 (talk) 21:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) srry was away back nowT42 (talk) 01:24, January 24, 2015 (UTC) We have to to stop meeting like thisT42 (talk) 20:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, can you change your post to something else? You just overrode our (you, me, Florida) posts for the section. Walrus king (talk) 19:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that. I tried to add a title but it didn't work. Now when I click on it takes me to what appears to be a place where it seems like I would have to retype it all. Do you know how I could add a title? I guess I need to ask you to do this, can I edit the Southeast Commonwealth template to include my region? The Lone Wanderer 2099 (talk) 03:26, February 17, 2015 (UTC)The Lone Wanderer 2099The Lone Wanderer 2099 (talk) 03:26, February 17, 2015 (UTC) San An Hey CC, I saw your message. My plan is for the a group, the Mexican Militia, a very large but scattered (like the Lipan) tribe of raiders, to control San An from 2205-ish to 2267-ish to the Lone Star Army, a group of hardened Confederates who live in the southern part of the Lone Star district of San An, I figure a small (but American and Southern) group would need a lot of support to do this so I was hoping The Fighting 33rd or True Patriots would lend a massive supportive role in the article and story (like the French in the American Revolution) to give the LSA guns and men and tactics, and in return the LSA operates like a satellite gov't to one or both of those factions I mentioned, or perhaps a sphere of influence? Strict trade and impressment from the 33rd or Patriots whenever needed? I want Ross to be present but not influential like he is seemingly everywhere else he goes, but obviously I haven't written it. I've been busy with sports and now that it's Crew season I'll be extra busy (weekends I will work to upload content though!). My point being, I won't be writing San An soon so you should go ahead and write it if it's your priority. If we could, however, go back and forth some so we both could have our ways with the city I would greatly appreciate it. :D '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC)' Hmm this intrigues me, the idea of the LSA looking for allies in the 33rd or True Patriots is interesting, BUT due to the recent changes I've had to do to the 33rd they aren't much of a power anymore, they are armed like NCR troopers (literally armed with Service Rifles) and have a much smaller role in the Corridor. The Patriots to begin with are small, with only an 80 man militia I'm not really sure what kind of help they could offer the LSA beyond some kind thoughts and few inspiring messages. The 33rd on the other hand have contacts within a merchant guild, Los Alamos Military Supply who could probably line you guys up with weapons. Outside of that, there are several independent caravans that operate out of Rio Grande City (the 33rd's HQ) and they would gladly trade with the LSA, as for the 33rd'd military organization itself, its needs are manpower and food. manpower it sort of has handled from the local populace around and inside of Rio Grande City but they wouldn't refuse a few "volunteers" from San An, as for food, the 33rd has a few farms around Ro Grande City and gets most of its protein from Brahmin and Longhorns from the True Patriots, but again food shipments from San An, provided they have some sort of functional farming organization setup, wouldn't be refused. The 33rd's proud and likes its proxies but the LSA could probably exist as allies with the 33rd, no need to over do it with the whole vast empire of minions. If anything the LSA and San An might lord over the 33rd then anything else. As for the faction I mentioned, its a real rough concept but its the remnants of pre-war police and national guard riot units that were deployed by the Texas governor to keep order in the streets during the turbulent hours before the Great War, when the nukes fell, they tried to continue their mission acting as virtual death squads as they patrolled the streets. Eventually, some officers began to question the purpose of their efforts, along with the morals and ethics of their actions and quarrels began and soon you have squads of riot police fighting in the street. In the present day, they act sort of like mercenaries, sort of like well armed street gangs and sort of like local warlords, fighting over areas of San An with the bigger groups pushing around the smaller gangs and fighting with the LSA, let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 02:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) It all sounds great! And the way I envisioned San An is that it is currently (2281) struggling but thriving with a renewed bovine and agricultural industry. Because while the Mexican Militia ruled the city was fueled by plunder and scaving, like the Vikings. So once the LSA began to gain momentum they reached out to the 33rd for assistance and the 33rd offer their sphere of influence, trading and the like. The LSA offers themselves as mercs/private-security (although this term is so overused but honestly, to pay for the guns and caravans they'd have to offer their military service.. or perhaps like the Pinkertons (union/strike breakers)? A police-like force?) and then after the victory they'd trade food and service for political power, stocks, and/or buying out 33rd sponsored caravans companies? Now to address the Riot Police faction, that sounds awesome and it could fill the time void of 2077-2200. If the factions mostly dies in a civil war of sorts and the remaining tribals (because by 2200 the police descendants are now most definitely their own culture & tribe) fight with the Mexican Militia in parts of the city but die out by 2220, they have a resurgence in the 2050s and with the help of the LSA in 2267 it's enough to win the city and the Police tribe operates their own part of the city as their own who act like the Desert Rangers before the Ranger Unification Treaty (but more condensed). So, the LSA would control of San An and the surrounding area, while the Police tribe would control a small outskirt of the city and the surrounding area to that (I feel like it would be the north-east for some reason?) as their own capital, to which they would control strictly but justly all while branching outwards to patrol the Texas wastelands. The LSA would have strong trading ties to both groups the 33rd and the Police tribe. Now while the LSA's relationship (by 2281) would seem more hostile as they could use their trading to buy, like I said, political favors (blackmail? payroll?) or the caravans, thus controlling the flow of caravans through Rio Grande City, the relationship with the Police tribe would be more mutual as both sides would be so near each other and just helped each other win the city they mostly only engage in win-win situations and tend to leave each other alone otherwise. Does this sound like something similar to what you want to do? Or that it makes sense? Let me know ;) '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 03:50, March 11, 2015 (UTC)' That all sounds good Musie, can't wait until you get your pages up. Let me know with any more ideas because I'm all ears. CaptainCain (talk) 20:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Gg, dude. The Desert Rangers are sweet. We aren't aloud to make a faction page on them though right? But fanon characters are aloud. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 00:32, March 16, 2015 (UTC)' Indeed, they would be an interesting faction to make some characters for and perhaps a few towns run by them, and due to the lack of information on the group we can kind of have a bit of creative freedom with them. CaptainCain (talk) 02:19, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Did the Desert Rangers only patrol Nevada? It sounded from Honest Hearts that they patrolled the Utah, California, and parts of Arizona and possibly Wyoming? I don't remember if they actually got to near Ogden but if so I'd assume they got into Wyoming. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 00:54, March 17, 2015 (UTC)' I don't honestly know, I know there is a suit of Desert Ranger combat armor in Zion so they could've gotten all the way out to Utah, Wyoming seems like a stretch, I know for a fact that they patrolled along California route 80 and fought the 80s on several occasions. They fought the Legion so I suspect they had some sort of presence in Arizona and perhaps a few may have worked the roads in Wyoming and helped enforce law. From what I've read and seen of them, their strength was in the Mojave and in Southern Nevada/Northern Arizona but they seemed more like a loose organization of officers that spread out into the wastes to try and enforce the law. The individual officers were pretty independent but they operated in force when facing a major enemy, like the 80s, Legion and whatever nuts they ran into in Northern and Central Nevada and Wyoming, also with Utah. Whats follows are ideas and speculation: I could see them patrolling the roads into and out of Ogden for the Mormons, pus there is still the settlement Jericho along the Great Salt Lake, betcha a few rangers proabably helped Sheriff Connors keep the peace, perhaps a few helped fight the White Legs and evacuate Mormons from New Canaan, perhaps they even acted as the law enforcement for a new mormon settlement of sorts. I could see a few hanging around Dead Horse Point, and in Zion itself. As for I-80, the 80s are still ah issue for the NCR up there and clearly have a presence throughout Northern Nevada plus wherever Caliente is in Nevada (mentioned by Stella before the Honest Hearts DLC), the Rangers would've been fighting them prior to the unification with the NCR. As for Wyoming, thats really up for grabs, there is no official canon for the state and there really isn't any sort of pages set there. Arizona on the other hand the Rangers were almost all either killed or crucified by the Legion, those who are left might be acting as guerillas or bandits (I'm making a similiar character named Tom Harris, inquire if your curious). These are my thoughts and ideas and I think this would be a good basis for some pages and towns to fill in Nevada and its surrounding states. CaptainCain (talk) 01:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC) OK, does Fallout explain how the rangers folded into the NCR? Because I believe aswell that the Rangers are portrayed as a loosely linked group so I wonder how effective the Unification Treaty was. But anyway, if they were folded into the NCR efficiently would your articles live & die before this era? And also I am inquiring about your character: Who is Tom Harris? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC)' I believe the girth of the Desert rangers were folded into the NCR's military with the treaty but its entirely possible that individual and perhaps small groups of Desert Rangers still operate in the wastes under their old flag (take Russell for example, the mod character from Someguy2000). Tom Harris, is a character thats still a work in progress. As of right now my rough outline for him is, he was born on a ranch outside of Modoc, however his family ranch was one of those bought out by Heck Gunderson (Using Californian mercs as muscle). He left the ranch to join the NCR Army where he spent a few years fighting the Brotherhood in Maxson and served during the battle of Arizona Spillway, however after the battle of Arizona Spillway he became disillusioned after seeing his friends and comrades cut down by the legion as they attempted to evacuate in the dying hours of the battle. He and a few others ended up turning to cattle rustling, using their new deployment as Border Guards to "legally" withhold cattle at border crossing points and then lose the paper work for the cattle, selling them off on the black market to buyers that ranged from the 80s, Yazuka, Legion, Khans and so on. Eventually the NCR found out and Tom and his ring of conspirators were all arrested with most being executed, however Tom was instead giving the chance of redemption by the NCR (with a little prodding from his old commander) to be sent to Arizona with a gang of desperadoes to reek heavoc on the Legion infrastructure. As we all know the Legion run a tight ship in their territories and thus being an outlaw would be even more dangerous than usual. He ended up becoming a Cattle rustler/raider/bandit and ambushed some slave caravans, brahmin herds and killed a bunch of pro-legion merchants. However eventually a group of Legion Assasins found him and his gang's hideout and left only Tom as a survivor. He fled to Sonora and then on to Baja where he joined up with Nigel Cunningham and the Baja killers, and ended up tearing up the Baja peninsula as scalp hunters for the NCR. He suffered severe trauma from his actions in Baja and ended up with a death wish. Thus he faced down a group of angry slavers with nothing but his .357 revolver and was badly wounded in the fight, rather than be some mantel peice for a slaver he smashed some lanterns and set his house on fire, allowing the flames to consume him. CaptainCain (talk) 02:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) So Tom isn't a Desert Ranger. His story sounds exciting but I think the NCR pardoning him and killing the others is not so believeable. What if the whole cattle rustler group were put on trial and sentenced and exiled into Arizona (under armed escort) and left in Legion territory. They are forced to raid Caesar for survival as the new border guards (within 20 mi or so of their deportation) know their faces and will shoot onsite. Legion Assassin's raid Tom's camp at night as they Legion is very smart at raiding, look at Nelson and Forlorn Hope... Camp Searchlight, etc. So, Tom sleeps while a firefight erupts, within 2 minute the Legion has wipedout all gunmen and swarm the camp to take the rest as slaves or crucify. Tom is taken aslave and sold in Sonora, he escapes his new masters and meets up with Nigel... whose mission, supposedly, is to kill slavers and raiders in Baja for the NCR. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 03:31, March 23, 2015 (UTC)' hmmm I like the idea about the whole exiling and raiding the legion. However, I don't think Tom would sleep through a gunfight and get captured. Even if the shooting is only brief enough to kill or maim everyone in the camp an expierenced soldier like Tom would hear the gunfire and quickly react to it. Also I made a mistake, the Baja Killers are led by Norman Herrick, a former NCR trooper and later Senator. CaptainCain (talk) 17:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Desert Rangers and Character Discussion Pt. 2 Good point on the gunfight thing, so what if the Legion just slabs 'dem good old boys in the neck with a knife? The sentries die and the sleepers get taken aslave? PS: Who's page is Norman's story because I wanted to change some Jenk stuff. Most of it is solid, I just wanted to know when it happened so I can put a small appearance by Mr. West, the African American, carpet-bagging, Californian educated, suave mayor. I imagine a 35-year-old Tupac playing as Mr. West in a FO style film for some reason, dressed in a vertically striped, western, dark and worn out pink bartender vest with detachable cuffs and faded jeans with a matching pink faded patch on the right knee. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 03:31, March 23, 2015 (UTC)' I suppose that would make sense, sure I'll implement whenever I get around to making him (I need to get into my list of character list a bit more. As for Norman...uhh 90% certain you linked his page, unless I'm going crazy and/or blind. If you have a hard time finding his page, his name is Norman Herrick and fo ahead and change whatever you feel is necessary to include your carpet bagger. As just a side note, if we're gonna be discussing neglected factions might as well as bring up the Hubologists and the Shi. These two micro-factions have so much potential for cool shit and characters and yet they're basically forgotten by fanon writers. May be something to look into. CaptainCain (talk) 19:52, March 24, 2015 (UTC) brb. The Peg Hey CC, this is some stuff that i think for the setting, but that's not in the article. Didn't want to put it on the talk page or mine, or definitely not write it down it RL. Year/Weather: i don't know how long there days are, but since they look pretty up there on the map, i picture winter to be roughly 8 1/2 to 9 months of the year, and spring/summer the other 3 to 3 1/2. Their winters are cold, average temp 17° with windchill bringing close if not past zero. Winter starts around august, but has it has been recorded as starting as late as October. Its a fairly dramatic drop off from 80ish° in the day to 75°, then 66° and then 50° within two weeks, with it dropping about 15° off that at night, and with windchill, its usually another 8° or so. The thing about the wind is, i don't think it would actually be that cold there, but the wind would cut through you to the bone, even if you had four jackets (metaphorically of course). That first month is called frost, and the last month and a half or so of winter is Thaw, where it starts warming up to about april, with summer being may through the next august. In the summer its usually around 88° in the day, and in the streets of the Peg (because i haven't touched on it yet, but the town is constantly adding onto this wall of re-purposed stone and metal, with two mid-tier "main" gates in, one at the end of the main street, and another that comes in near the caravan warehouses, along with multiple man-size gates, which are constructed and destroyed and re-blocked as need during construction) it can easily get close to 100, but it stays pretty nice in the residential section. this isn't a big town by the way, i don't mention the size, but its about 8 blocks long by 5 wide at one end, drops to 3 blocks for four blocks, and then by 4 blocks for the remaining 3. people do live outside the wall, some are waiting for construction to reach them, others are just kinda shady, and others still value their privacy. Geography/Layout: I looked the city up on maps, but besides getting a few locations and reference points, i have made some pretty drastic changes. Firstly, i see Winnipeg as more industrialized, and the center for the army during the occupation of Canada, though no one's finding tanks, power armor, or functioning vehicle stuff, crates of rifles are not uncommon, as the city also had an active resistance movement. The sale of mortars, shells and combat armor in bulk (really 4+ for combat armor) might happen, it would be big money, deep in the ruins, with at least upper-middle tier connections, but i don't feel like the city should be a source of arms. I also removed the Assiniboine River, along with the Airport from the west side, mainly because i didn't want to deal with them. The ruins are actually in decent condition, as the bombs only destroyed a small part of the city, though 200+ years of extreme weather and no repairs have taken their toll, a lot of streets are blocked by collapsed builds, and most in the city are missing at least part of their roof (including a few in The Peg). The early survivors couldn't tell the type of bomb, they only knew they died quickly, and they spread the word around, as did any merchants or scavengers that ventured in, and beside the first raider band, most of the city hasn't been touched. This lead to a type of camp-fire story about ghosts and monsters haunting the city and not radiation. before The Peg was officially formed, some people did settle deep in the ruins, and a lot of them did go missing. Some were kidnapped or just left, but some left no trace and more than a few times, food still on the table. It wouldn't happen often, but it added a lot more depth to the legend. People would disappear sometimes until the 2250s, were i have it stopping, but not what was causing it exactly. One cause of these murders are the scavers, they have a name for themselves, but i don't have it at the moment (and don't really care besides). These are a group of prospector/tribal/mutants that live deep in the ruins, near the center of town. They have their own settlement, but it's kinda like main street in a western, two blocks with shops; mainly guns, food, and a tavern. Not a bar but a tavern; dim, seedy and very unpleasant to outsiders 9not that there are any). They live throughout the ruins as well, one even lives two blocks from the walls of the Peg. They are the descendants of some of the original settlers that went into the city, but settled deep and went isolated. There are about ten families, though they have inbred countless times and they do have numbers to equal the Peg. They don't want war, they're content to scavenge and snatch up the occasional unlucky victim, as they are cannibals when needed, or when they like the taste. No one is allowed to know about them or their 'town' but they look human enough to trade with non-affiliated scavengers or merchants in The Peg. Walrus king (talk) 23:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC) That all sounds pretty good, I think having a artic setting would help expand Canada immensley. CaptainCain (talk) 23:06, March 25, 2015 (UTC)